Out of the Shadows
Out of the Shadows is a The Land Before Time fanfiction published in Fanfiction.Net by author DarkHououmon. Begun on August 24, 2005 and finished on August 6, 2006, taking place years after the events of A Sharptooth's Heart II, it followed in the A Sharptooth's Heart series' footsteps in becoming one of the most well known and popular fanfictions in the Land Before Time category in Fanfiction.Net. Plot Chomper has gone berserk! After finding out his parents weren't the real ones, and discovering that Slasher was his real father, he began blaming Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Spike and Petrie for seperating him from his real father and making him grow up with a lie. Years of growing up and training in the Sharptooth paradise, Fortress Valley, he returns to the Great Valley and seeks revenge, killing two Tinysaurus, Topsy and Cera before confronting A Sharptooth's Heart's Rex in the first bloodsheds of the war to come. Soon after a war between the Great Valley and Fortress Valley begins with Chomper as the general behind the Fortress Valley army, a war which many Land Before Time characters perished. When the supposed calm of the war comes, Doc, from Land Before Time VI, shows up to give the gang a very much needed advice about the war, also giving the info of Littlefoot being Doc's reincarnation. Rex soon learns by himself of his past life as a dragon, a Flamebreath as known in this story. Chomper, after learning this, captures Yu to bribe Rex to join his ranks. The plan works though, making the dragon spirit inside of Rex to awaken and take over his body, also forcing his body into a hideous transformation that resembles a mix of a dinosaur and a dragon. This starts a conspiracy, once again bringing the issue of everyone thinking Rex betrayed them. This darker and evil form of Rex is called Dark Rex. Dark Rex soon attacked Littlefoot and burned his shoulder and neck badly, but before he could do anything else to him the real Rex managed to start the struggle to regain his body, but that proved to be futile for now. Littlefoot was helped by an Alimon and was taken to the Alimon pack who protect the valley, who are under the mercy of a spell that rendered the Sharpteeth invisible to them, the reason why Sharpteeth managed to invade the valley without alerting them. Thanks to a rather intimate moment earlier in the story Ali gives light to an egg, but thanks to an evil Alimon pack's magic the egg gave birth to a Stoneglare, a dinosaur that by a mere look into their eyes would turn its victims into stone. Petrie and Spike fell prey to this Stoneglare before the Alimon, Spellbound, used his magic to force the Stoneglare to turn itself into stone with its own glare. Much more later on as the final frontier of the war started, Rex broke free of his bind and engaged in a battle against Dark Rex within the dark depths of his mind. Thanks to the power of Light, Rex managed to defeat Dark Rex, but that was just his dinosaur/dragon form, the evil one soon turned into a full-fledged dragon, engaging Rex for a round two. It came close, but thanks to Dark Rex's fires there was enough Light for Rex to power up and defeat the tyrant, gaining back his mind and body. Later on it is found out that Cera's body inhabits another Flamebreath, this one however is of good nature and is willing to grant one wish, but at a cost: The wisher's life. Pterano and Gorjak look and find the Flamebreath spirit. Pterano planned to make the wish to bring everything back to normal, but Gorjak interfiered and wished for everyone who died in the war to come back as the Living Dead. Gorjak perished and the wish was granted. Everyone who perished in the war had come back to life as a zombie, including Ali, who died by accident thanks to an outraged Littlefoot. This incident touched the heart strings of those alive, mostly Littlefoot. After escaping from the Living Dead of Shorty, Chomper overhears Gris talking to two enemies about using magic to disguise himself as Slasher and tricking Chomper with his lies which started this whole mess. Chomper was outraged and snapped, attacking Gris. It was at this time that an evil spirit, whom was controlling Chomper this whole time, disconnects itself from Chomper, due to losing control of him when he learned the truth, and left to find another body to inhabit. With this turn of event, Gris' alimon pack stormed the valley themselves to attack, but the heroes manage to keep them at bay. After gaining back their trust, Chomper called his Sharptooth army and ordered them to attack the alimons who have shown up to finish the war. Soon, all Leaf Eaters, Sharpteeth and the Living Dead work together to defeat the alimons. But it was not enough, their only resort is to find the Flamebreath that summoned the Living Dead and wish for everything to go back to normal. Gris caught wind of this plan and siced his alimon army to destroy them, but the classic A Sharptooth's Heart gang, Rex, Chomper and Yu, gathered together for one more confrontation against the alimon army, proving a good ol' teamwork can beat anything. And thanks to the Living Dead's help, they set off for the final combat against the alimons. Littlefoot, Ali and Shorty find the Flamebreath, and just when Littlefoot was about to make the ultimate wish someone makes the wish for him. To Littlefoot's horror, it turned out it was Rex who made the wish. After a tearful and heart-breaking final moments, the Flamebreath takes Rex's life and makes the wish, bringing everything back to normal, the way it should be. Everything is back to normal, everyone remembers what happened and their deaths. Everything returns back to normal, everything except for Rex, the dinosaur who gave his life to bring peace back to the valley... Cast of Characters The story has a huge list of characters, but the main characters are: *Littlefoot *Ducky *Petrie *Spike *Ali *Sandstorm *Red *Chomper *Loc *Blueye *Rex *Dark Rex *Gris *Dynamo *Shuva *Spellbound *Yu *Pterano *Gorjak Epilouge It's been five years since Rex gave his life for the good of the valley, and all our Land Before Time gang have grown up. Littlefoot and Ali ended together and had two eggs, a female and a male. Littlefoot is still scarred from that day when Rex died, and that day still haunts him five years later. One day he went for a walk, finding himself back where Rex made the wish, haunting him again with those memories when all of a sudden a voice calls out to him. It wasn't until the third call did he recognized the voice. And hearing the footsteps, he turns around and gives out one call... "Rex!" Sequel The sequel, Out of the Shadows 2, is already underway. It takes place immediatly from where the epilouge of Out of the Shadows left off. Canon or not? Mentioning numerous references of the A Sharptooth's Heart series, it is debatable whether or not Out of the Shadows is canon to the A Sharptooth's Heart timeline. There haven't been any official word from A Sharptooth's Heart creator, Sora W.T.K., whether this story is canon or not, so the answer if it's canon or not is a matter of debate for now. Trivia *Rex's species, which is scheduled to be revealed in A Sharptooth's Heart II, is revealed and mentioned numerous times in this story. *The story kept having changes to the plot as it was being written, which almost jeopardized the canon status of the revelation of Chomper being possessed in one chapter. *Almost at the end, Chomper claimed how Littlefoot kept turning more and more like him, a status which Littlefoot denied he's nothing like him. This is a direct reference from the similar lines from the Nickelodeon cartoon, Danny Phantom, from which Vlad and Danny exchange the same lines in one episode. Disclaimer Out of the Shadows and its spinoffs and series are non-profit fanfictions. All characters are copyright to their respective owners. The Land Before Time characters who have shown up in the stories are copyright to Universal Pictures. Every other characters are copyright to their respective owners. External links *Out of the Shadows in Fanfiction.Net *DarkHououmon's bio in Fanfiction.Net Category:Fan Fiction